Crimson Amazon
by darkvoltinx
Summary: Cartil and Yin get captured by Amazon women.


**The Crimson Amazon**

 **Part 1: Capture**

 **2 weeks after exile in the Amazon**

Yin and I are standing back to back in an area naked. We were captured by a group of Amazon women. We are forced to fight in their area for their amusement. "Nice mess you got us into Cartil," Yin complains as he blasts a tiger with wind magic.

"Oh shut up Yin," I say. "It's your fault by getting distracted." I punch a tiger and send it back into another one. "I am getting really tired of fighting animals. So Yin get down." He ducks as I send out of a wave of destruction. I quickly turn to the leader of them and stare her down. Yin stands back up and watches everyone else.

"You survived," she says. "I did not expect you both to be magic users." I laugh.

"A good fighter is not limited to only melee," I say. "I hope you realize if I really wanted to I could escape easily."

"Kill this man," one of the other Amazon's says."

"Will you all just shut up," I say. I jump up and walk up to the leader. Her guards try to block my way. I quickly grab their weapons and throw them away. I then punch them in the stomach and they fall to the ground. I stand before the leader and she stands up.

"You are stupid to do that," she says. I smirk.

"I challenge you," I say. She laughs. "How cute." I infuse my fist with the power of destruction and smirk. "Last chance."

"Are you threatening?" she questions.

"No," I say. "I am threatening to kill them." I point to those behind me. "That is the thing with you Amazons. You only think about yourselves." Yin drops to the ground and I spin around. I punch forwards launching a wave of destruction at the crowd. She stands there in shock. She shakes her head and blinks.

Nothing has happened and everyone is fine. "What was that?" she asks. "Did that not happened?"

"I projected one of the many possibilities that can happen if you refuse," I say. "Sadly that was the only time I can ever use that ability."

"Fine I accept your challenge," she says.

"Smart move," I smile.

"No magic," she says.

"I was never planning on using it," I say. I jump back into the area. Yin is escorted out and guarded after he sits down. The leader jumps into the arena and her weapon is thrown down to her. She picks it up. I stretch. "So Yin how much power do you think I will need?"

"Do you plan to kill her?" he asks.

"Nope," I say. "It would be a waste."

"I would say 30% then," he says.

"Alright," I say. "Even though known of you care, my name is Cartil." I activate my wings. "I am a devil." I hear a lot them gasp.

"A creature of evil," the leader says. "I will enjoy beating you. My name is Tigree, remember it well foolish devil boy." I smirk. "Begin." She charges forward at me and I duck. I uppercut her as she gets close. She launches up and then slams into the ground. The crowd gets really silent. She stands back up and I crack my knuckles. She dashes at me trying to strike me. I jump to the side and swing at her. She goes flying into the wall of the arena.

"You are quiet the monster in power," she says as she recovers. "I will enjoy breaking you." I laugh. "What is so funny?"

"You still think you can break me," I say. "Oh well if you really think that highly of yourself then I have no choice." I signal her to attack me again. She charges at me again and I jump out of the way. She quickly spins to change her attack. I knock her spear away and grab her arm. I throw her into a wall. I pick up her spear. She stands back up.

"What do you plan to do with that?" she asks. I toss it to her feet. "Why would you give me that back?"

"You will need it," I say as she picks up the spear. "To block my attack." I dash forward and go to punch her. Her only response is to try to block with the spear. My fist connects with the spear breaking it in half and my fist impacts her chest. She slams into the wall and falls to the ground. I turn away from her and walk up to one of the guards. "By the looks of it I assume you are her daughter, correct?"

"Yes," she says. "I am Tanaa. What do you want?"

"Since you have my stuff," I say. "Please go to my stuff and grab the vial of liquid from my jacket pocket."

"Why should I do that?" she asks.

"Your mother is on the verge of death," I say. "That liquid in that vial can save her. So please go get it." She runs off and comes back minutes later. She hands me the vial and I walk back other to her mother. I flip her on her back. I open the vial and drop the liquid on her. She coughs and opens her eyes.

"Why did you help me?" she demands.

"If I really wanted to kill you then I would have," I say. "Killing people is not a good way to make allies."

"What is that stuff?" she asks.

"Phoenix tears," I say. "It heals the body and I used my last one on you."

"You are a strange man," she says.

"You aren't the first to tell me that," I say. "What do you desire from the outside world?"

"Information," she says. "I am hunting someone." I smirk.

"I will get it for you," I say. "Just let me know what exactly you need and I will find it."

"Why are you helping me?" she asks. I look away and up at the sky.

"I want to bring peace to this world," I say. "I need allies."

"Peace?" she says. "A pathetic dream, you fool."

"With peace I no longer will need to hide who I really am," I say. We hear screaming as someone runs up to us. She kneels.

"I am sorry," she says.

"What is it child?" Tigree asks.

"Princess Kella has been kidnapped," she says. "I am sorry." I look at Yin and he nods.

"I will go get her," Tigree says.

"No," I say. "You still need to recover. Also you will be needed to defend your home."

"I will not abandon my daughter," she says.

"I will go get her," I say. "Your village needs you."

"How do you know there will be an attack?" she demands.

"I sense it," I say. "I have been reading the chi and says something is coming." I jump out of the arena. "Yin, help them defend their home. Miss Tanaa can you take me to my stuff please?" she looks at her mother and she nods. We walk away.

"You better bring her back," Tigree says. We walk into a hut and I grab my stuff. I put back on my clothes and put on my sword sheath. I place my sword into its sheath. I turn to Tanaa.

"Yin will need his stuff too," I say. "I will save your sister." I walk out of the hut and run into the forest.

 **Part 2: Princess**

 **Outside the enemy camp, minutes later**

I am hiding so I can watch the camp. I am looking for the princess. "Hopefully they are just a form a raiders," I say. "I hope they just plan to use her as leverage and not try anything bad with her." I see a girl tied up to a pole. "That must be her." I see someone walk up and grab her chin. It looks like they are talking. The man slaps her. I sigh and disappear. I appear next to them and I grab the guys arm. "Hitting a girl is bad choice."

"Where the hell did you come from?" he says.

"I would be more concerned on why your arm is missing," I say. He looks at his arm which is no longer connected to his shoulder. He yells in pain and I toss his arm to the side. I kick him back into a pile of wood. I turn to the girl. "We dont have much time." I cut her free. I then notice her clothes. "Did they do anything to you?"

"No," she says. "They only roughed me up. Who are you?" I take my coat off and wrap it around her.

"I am Cartil," I say. "I am here to help you."

"My name is Kella," she says. I smile. "Why are you helping me?"

"I can't help myself," I say. "When I see a pretty girl in trouble I have the desire to help her. I do wonder why a daughter of an Amazon queen needs saving."

"Wait you met my mother?" she asks.

"She is a strong but head strong woman," I say. "She is defending the village."

"Wait she let you go?" she asks.

"My friend is kind of a hostage still," I say. "Did you not receive training?"

"I am not really good at fighting," she says. I notice something in my pocket glowing. I pull it out and its one of my rook pieces. I hold it closer to her and it glows brighter. I laugh. "What is it?"

"It's nothing," I say and put the rook back in my pocket. "I can hear them coming. I will make an opening for you to run to the forest." She nods. I turn around and smile when I see that we are surrounded. I dash forward and slam my shoulder into one of them. One of them attacks me and I block with my sword. I grab his arm and throw him into another guy.

I jump out of the way when another one throws a chunk of wood at me. I launch at him and swing my sword cutting off one of his arms. I kick large dumpster like bin at a few of them. I turn to Kella and nod. She starts running to the forest. They notice and charge after her. I get in between them and her. I slash my sword but the jump out of the way. My sword impacts the ground creating a shockwave knock everyone backwards.

I watch as they slowly get up. They transform into different creatures and I tilt my head. One of them picks up a boulder and throws it at me. I slice it in half and another one comes from behind it to attack me. I block the attack. I hear someone run past me and I look back. One of them is running at Kella. I jump back and turn around. I start running after the guy. I notice Kella trip and the guy swings his weapon at her. She screams. She looks up after a few seconds and look up at me. "Cartil?" she says and then notices I saved her by taking the attack to my back.

"I will be fine," I say. "What you are about to see tell no one." she nods.

 **Part 3: Return**

 **Village minutes later**

I am walking back to the village carrying Kella who fainted. I am breathing heavy. I reach the village and everyone runs up to us. I hand Kella over to one of them. "What's with all this blood?" Tigree asks.

"It's not hers," I say. "Its mine." I fall to the ground and my blood begins to pool. I pass out. I walk up in a strange bed. I sit up and notice Kella had fallen asleep with her head on the bed. I look over to see and old woman standing there.

"She has been there the whole time," she says.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I am the village shaman," she says. "I am also that girl's grandmother."

"I guess that makes sense," I say.

"You made quiet the impression on this village," she says.

"They probably hate that a man saved the princess," I say. "But they are probably relieved that she is safe."

"That is pretty much it," she says. "You have earned their respect and so has your friend. It seems him and one of the girls hit it off."

"That's cute," I say. "My best friend has fallen for a girl. Well good for him but I bet she will be a handful."

"I would say so," she says. "Liza is a spirited young woman." I smile.

"He needs some spirit in his life," I say. "He has become quite dull and boring. He used to be more energetic but I think he had become more worried that I won't be able to find his sister now that we don't have the resources we use to."

"You got yourself exiled didn't you?" she asks. I nod. "You must have done something crazy."

"I followed my heart," I say.

"That can get you into lots of trouble," she says.

"You are not like the other amazons," I say.

"Age comes wisdom," she says. "I have learned that not all men are evil. They can be more than tools. Of course the young ones refuse to believe us older generation."

"Yeah," I say. "That is usually how things work." I look at Kella who is still asleep. "So why hasn't she gone under training?"

"She has tried," she says. "She doesn't seem like she has a knack for fighting."

"That is a shame," I say. I reach into my pocket and pull out my rook piece. "I assume you have knowledge of chest." She nods. "In the Devil world we use special chess pieces to reincarnate people to serve us. Some families abuse this but others like my family treat our servants like family. This rook piece of mine did this before." I hold my rook piece next to Kella and it starts glowing. "This means she has an affinity to this piece."

"So you want to take her?" she asks.

"What's going on?" Kella asks as she wakes up. She blinks and rubs her eyes. "Cartil you are awake? That is good." She turns to see her grandma. "Wait you are here too?"

"I am having a lovely conversation with the boy you have fallen for," she says and Kella blushes.

"He saved me," Kella says. "He was injured protecting me." I place my hand Kella's head and she looks at me.

"It's who I am," I say. "I heal fast which makes me do stupid crazy things to protect people." I smile and Kella look at me blushing.

"Take me with you," Kella says. "I want to journey with you." I look at her grandma.

"This is what you wanted right?" she asks.

"Yes," I say. "But I want Kella to get stronger first."

"What do you mean?" Kella asks.

"If you promise to stay behind to get stronger by learning your family skill," I say. "Then I will come back and get you."

"I see," she says as she looks down. "That is disappointing." I lift up her chin and stare into her eyes.

"I want you to get stronger for me," I say. "I want you to become better. I want you to gain the strength to protect yourself and others."

"I understand now," Kella says. "I will do that for you and myself."

"Good," I say. I pull her into a kiss. The grandma smirks. We pull away and she smiles.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Tigree demands. "What are you doing to my daughter?"

"My stupid daughter," the old woman says. "She has chosen her path and bound herself to him."

"What is the meaning of this?" Tigree asks. "Why would you do this to me?"

"Not all men are jerks," Kella says. "You should know this better than anyone else. Father was not mean to us. Cartil is not mean to us. He protected me and risked his own life."

"He is using us," Tigree says.

"Shut up mother," Tanaa says as she walks into the room and stands by Kella. "I agree with sister. Cartil is someone we can count on." I stand up.

"I am not taking her yet," I say. "We have made a deal with each other. If Kella trains her hardest and becomes someone who can protect others then I will come back to take her with me." I step in front of Kella and Tanaa. I turn to Tanaa. "Train your sister please." she nods. "What do you want from the outside world Tanaa?"

"I don't know yet," she says. I summon an owl on my shoulder. I grab Kella and Tanaa's hands.

"Cloud," I say. "When ever these girls wish to reach me I would like you to appear before them so you can bring the letters to Me." cloud nods.

"Cleaver boy," the old lady says.

"So yin you ready to leave?" I ask as he walks into the room.

"Yes I am," he says. "Its time to go home."

"I will bring you that information Tigree," I say. Yin steps next to me. We wave as we teleport away.

 **Part 4: Kella**

 **2 months after recruiting Trisa, Cartil's house**

I am reading the newest letters I have receive from Kella and Tanaa. "So how goes Kella's training?" Yin asks as he leans on a wall.

"It's going well," I say. "But Tanaa is worried that Kella isn't learning fast enough anymore. Her progress seems to have slowed. I may have to delay my trip back."

"So our team will still be 2 people down?" he asks. "Why haven't you found your last pawn yet?"

"I am saving it," I say. "I have someone in mind for my last pawn. But yes we are still down. Which is fine, the intense training will continue." I stand up and walk to the window. "They are making good progress."

"Yes they are," he says.

"Liza wants to know if you are coming back with me," I say.

"I might," he says. "She is a good girl."

"It's nice you found love," I say. "Don't worry I will find your sister." I say and look at the paper on my desk. "I will create a shadow information network."

 **Paper says: Shadows of Peace**

 **Possible recruits**

 **Bellona**

 **Mars**

 **Athena**

 **Horus**

 **Thor**

 **Poseidon**

 **Isis**

 **Nyx**

 **Baraqiel (Fallen Angel)**

 **Griselda (Angel)**

 **There are other names from other mythologies**


End file.
